pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Relicanth
| backcolor= | textcolor=tan| name='Relicanth'| jname=(ジーランス Glanth)| image=369Relicanth.png| ndex=369| evofrom=None| evointo=None| gen=Generation III| pronun= REL-uh-canth | hp=100| atk=90| def=130| satk=45| sdef=65| spd=55| total=485| species=Longevity Pokémon| type= / | height=3'03"| weight=51.6 lbs.| ability=Swift Swim Rock Head| color='Grey'| gender=12.5% ♀/ 87.5% ♂ }} Relicanth (ジーランス Glanth) is a dual-type / -type Pokemon that has no other forms of evolution. Appearance Relicanth is a medium-sized, brown fish Pokemon. It's camouflage makes it blend in perfectly into the undersea caves where it lives. Relicanth is covered in many fins which are on the top, bottom and sides of this pokemon. Game Info Locations |rubysapphire=Underwater |rsrarity=Rare |emerald=Underwater |erarity=Rare |fireredleafgreen=Trade |frlgrarity=None |diamondpearl=Route 226 (Super Rod) |dprarity=|Rare |platinum=Route 226 (Super Rod) |ptrarity=Rare |heartgoldsoulsilver=Route 12 |hgssrarity=Swarm |blackwhite=Route 4 |bwrarity=Common }} Side Game Locations |RSPinball=Ocean |Trozei=Secret Storage 11, Endless Level 20, Forever Level 20, Mr. Who's Den |PMD1=Silver Trench (80F-89F) |PMD2=Miracle Sea (B1F-B18F) Deep Miracle Sea (B1F-B4F) }} Pokedex Entries | name=Relicanth| ruby=Relicanth is a Pokémon species that existed for a hundred million years without ever changing its form. This ancient Pokémon feeds on microscopic organisms with its toothless mouth.| sapphire=Relicanth is a rare species that was discovered in deep-sea explorations. This Pokémon's body withstands the enormous water pressure of the ocean depths. Its body is covered in tough scales that are like craggy rocks.| emerald=A Pokémon that was once believed to have been extinct. The species has not changed its form for 100 million years. It walks on the seafloor using its pectoral fins.| firered=It has remained unchanged for 100 million years. It was discovered during a deep-sea exploration.| leafgreen=It has remained unchanged for 100 million years. It was discovered during a deep-sea exploration.| diamond=A rare Pokémon discovered during a deep-sea exploration. It has not changed in over 100 million years.| pearl=A rare Pokémon discovered during a deep-sea exploration. It has not changed in over 100 million years.| platinum=A rare Pokémon discovered during a deep-sea exploration. It has not changed in over 100 million years.| heartgold= Discovered by chance during deep-sea explorations, it has not changed since ancient times.| soulsilver= Discovered by chance during deep-sea exporations, it has not changed since ancient times.| black=A rare Pokémon discovered during a deep-sea exploration. It has not changed in over 100 million years.| white=A rare Pokémon discovered during a deep-sea exploration. It has not changed in over 100 million years.| }} In the anime It was first shown in the episode A Ruin With a View! A group of Relicanth appeared in Relicanth Really Can!. A Relicanth appeared in a flashback in Mutiny in the Bounty! as one of the Pokémon J had stolen. Several Relicanth appeared in Enter Galactic!. A Relicanth appeared in Up Close and Personable!. Learnset Generation IV By Level Up Trivia *Relicanth is one of the essential two Pokémon to unlock the caves of the Regis; the other is Wailord. *Relicanth, along with Zigzagoon, are the only two Pokémon left out of the Hoenn Pokérap. * Relicanth shares its types with four of the five original fossil Pokémon, Kabuto, Kabutops, Omanyte, and Omastar, furthering its link to them as a living fossil. It also shares its type with Corsola. * Relicanth is the only Water-type to learn Head Smash, as well as the only one to not receive recoil damage from it, due to its ability. In fact, its one of two Pokémon that gains STAB and protection from a recoil-damage-giving move. The other is Clefable with Magic Guard. * Relicanth is one of only three Pokémon with its gender ratio that has been able to be caught from the wild in every generation since its introduction, alongside Munchlax/Snorlax and Combee, and one of only five to ever be obtainable in the wild (Eevee and Togepi can be caught in Generation IV). * Relicanth has two colors: One is Brown while the shiny is Blue. This is also true with the real-life counterparts, the coelacanth. * Relicanth's lighter splotches alongside it's pale brown color make it visually similar to antique maps. Likewise, the light blue of the shiny form can be seen as the visual representation of water. * Relicanth was inspired by the real-world fossil fish, Coelacanth. * Its name comes from the words "relic" and "coelacanth". Category:Water Pokémon Category:Rock Pokémon Category:Generation III Pokémon Category:No-Evolution Pokemon Category:Pokémon Category:Dual-Type Pokémon Category:Gray Pokémon Category:Body style 03 Pokémon Category:Hoenn Pokémon Category:Fish Pokémon Category:Water 1 group Pokémon Category:Water 2 group Pokémon